un cuento de navidad
by angela marie fenton
Summary: la navidad es epoca de amor


Frida pov

Era una fría mañana de Nochebuena, nuestra historia comienza con el principio de todo: una leyenda esta leyenda cuenta sobre el verdadero significado de la navidad a veces pierdes esa esperanza de creer en la magia navideña como le paso a Rodolfo rivera el padre de mi mejor amigo Manny bueno esta historia vendrán 3 fantasmas los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras

Fin de pov de Frida

Era una mañana fría en ciudad milagro de noche buena todos festejaban muy pronto la ciudad haría una fiesta donde todos estaban invitados las casas estaban adornadas con coronas navideñas luces de muchos colores todas menos una la casa de macho la razón es que Rodolfo rivera odiaba la navidad por que nadie sabia como era posible que un gran héroe la odiara eso lo decían algunos habitantes de la ciudad mientras tanto Manny y Frida caminaban por el parque

_ oye por que tu papa odia la navidad

_ no lo se bueno vamos ami casa a ver una película

_ claro

Ambos chicos se decidieron ala casa del macho

_ feliz navidad señor rivera

_¿Navidad? ¡Tonterías! La Navidad es sólo una mentira

_No lo dices en serio papa

_Claro que lo digo en serio. La Navidad es sólo una estupidez que no sirve da nada

_ papa deja esa actitud por favor por que la odias la navidad es época de paz

_ si es cierto asta los villanos dejan de ser malos por esta época

Rodolfo salió de la casa ya mas tarde la fiesta navideña de la ciudad están todos ahí festejando había pozole pavo y mucha comida también ponche y bebidas diferentes todos estaban muy felices todos menos Rodolfo quien estaba en su casa mirando por la ventana como todos reían y festejaban mientras tanto Rodolfo comenzó a cerrar los ojos asta que darse dormido eran las 11 pm la fiesta había terminado ese momento apareció un fantasma muy parecido a granpapi quien despertó a Rodolfo

_ ¿Quién eres? Y por te pareces a mi papa

_soy el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasada. Sal de la cama y acompáñame

El espíritu llevó a Rodolfo a través del tiempo estaban en una navidad la navidad de Manny a los 5 años el pequeño estaba feliz ya que seria la primera navidad que pasaría con Frida su mejor amiga

Esto lo conozco fue la navidad de los 5 años de Manny

_ si mira mas

_Rodolfo que haces no quites la cena Manny espera a Frida es la primera navidad que van a pasar juntos

_ papa la navidad es una tontería a demás si es su amiga entenderá

En ese momento se oyó el timbre Manny abrió la puerta para recibir a Frida quien le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla en ese momento Manny se sonrojo y hizo pasar a su amiga

_ Manny que haremos  
>_ primero comemos galletas bien<p>

_ bien

Al traer las galletas pero las galletas están destrizadas la pequeña niña se asusto un poco al ver eso mas cundo fueron ala azotea para ver los adornos la niña empezó a llorar al ver la figura de santa toda decapitado y decía con pintura la navidad es estúpida que muera la navidad

_ Frida no llores

_ mejor me voy Manny te veo luego

Frida se alejo dejando a Manny solo el pequeño empezó a llorar por ver que su primera navidad con Frida se había arruinado

_ increíble no pobre de el

Rodolfo empezó a sentir se mal al ver que su egoísmo había echo llorar a su hijo a los 5 años

_¡Basta! ¡Llévame a casa!

Y Rodolfo apareció en su dormitorio.

_ Gracias a Dios, todo fue un sueño.

Paso una media hora en ese momento Rodolfo escucho un ruido se despertó en es momento aprecio un fantasma muy parecido a Manny

_ Supongo que eres el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente

_Así es. Soy el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente. Tengo mucho que mostrarte ven toma esto ¡Apúrate! No podemos llegar tarde.

Ahora el fantasma le mostro todo lo que había pasado en la navidad de hoy la gente estaba feliz se llevaban bien asta Emiliano se divertía con granpapi era maravilloso todos eran felices muy felices

_Todos parecen tan felices.

_Lo están. Es Navidad. ¿Qué esperabas?

_Quieres decir que estén felices sólo porque es 25 de Diciembre?

_Si. Hoy pueden dejar de lado sus problemas y sólo disfrutar estar con sus familias. Se dedican sólo a disfrutar de la comida en sus mesas y de todas las bendiciones que reciben.

Continuaron su viaje. Visitaron muchos países, viajaron hacia tierras lejanas. Visitaron a los enfermos que se sentían felices, a la gente pobre que se sentía rica, los refugios donde la gente sentía esperanza. Fue una noche muy larga. Y todo sucedió en tan sólo una noche. Entonces, el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente desapareció.

_Oh, nuevamente estoy en mi cama.

Se volvió a dormir asta que escucho 12 campanadas otro espíritu flotaba en su cuarto. Estaba vestido con un vestido blanco muy hermoso

_¿Quién eres? Primero me visitó el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasada, luego el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente. Tú debes ser el Espíritu de la Navidad Futura. ¿Estás aquí para mostrarme el futuro y cómo puedo cambiarlo?

_ si

_ te pareces a Frida lindo vestido

_ gracias ven sígueme vámonos te llevare 3 años en el futuro

Ambos desaparecieron asta llegar ala calle pero ahora la ciudad se veía destruida solitaria

_que paso

_ la ciudad fue destruida por sartana

_ que pero por que Manny y mi papa no la detuvieron

_ bueno si quieres saber sígueme

En ese momento Rodolfo apareció en el cementerio de la ciudad

_ por que estoy aquí

El Espíritu le mostró a Rodolfo dos tumbas

_ Antes de que me acerque a esas tumbas , dime algo... ¿son las imágenes de lo que será? ¿o solamente la imagen de lo que puede ser?

El Espirita no respondió. Entonces Rodolfo se acercó a observar las tumbas . Y allí grabado, estaba el nombre: gran papi rivera y la otra decía Manny rivera . Entonces Rodolfo cayó de rodillas.

_ dime que paso

_ ambos trataron de detenerla pero no pudieron así que murieron todos los habitantes se fueron dejando la ciudad en las manos de sartana

_No! ¡No! Espíritu, escúchame! He cambiado! ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto si ya he perdido toda esperanza? Por favor, dime que puedo cambiar todo lo que me has mostrado. Honraré la Navidad en mi corazón. Viviré en el pasado, en el presente, y en el futuro. No olvidaré las lecciones que todos los espíritus me han enseñado. Oh, por favor, dime que puedo borrar sus nombres de las tumbas

_ lo siento pero es hora que la familia se reúna

El fantasma despareció dejando a Rodolfo solo en ese momento apareció satarna y con su guitarra matando a Rodolfo despertó en su cama.

_Oh, gracias! Me han concedido otra oportunidad. No sé qué día es hoy, o cuánto tiempo he estado con los Espíritus. Me siento como un niño, pero no me importa. ¡Quiero ser de nuevo un niño!.

Entonces escuchó que sonaban las campanas de la iglesia. Luego vio a un niño en la calle y gritó.

_ ¡Oh, qué maravilloso! ¡Oye tú! ¡A ti! ¿Qué día es hoy?

_ Es Navidad, señor. La mañana de Navidad

_¡Muy bien! No la he perdido.

Rodolfo salió de su cama y baja a desayunar

_feliz navidad familia

_feliz navidad papa

Rodolfo salió de su casa y le deseo una feliz navidad a todos estaba feliz muchos se preguntaban que le pasaba pero también les deseaba una feliz navidad siguió así asta llegar al por que donde Frida se encontraba caminando

_ feliz navidad Frida

_¨feliz navidad señor rivera

Ya era de noche Manny y Frida se dirigían al bosque darían un paseo caminaban el bosque bajo de la luz de la luna en ese momento encontraron un lago congelado así que decidieron patinar todo iba perfecto asta que Manny por accidente hizo tropezar a Frida cayendo sobre ella los dos se rieron asta que se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un buen rato asta que unieron sus labios en un beso muy tierno y tímido pero eso si un beso muy largo

Fin

Agradezco a todos y mas a

Espartano

Rivera92

fiore-star

oceangirl24

Manchita Purple-Blue

La Tigresa dj


End file.
